Fantasy to reality
by the fictional therapist
Summary: What do you do when the opportunity to live out your fantasies comes knocking on your door in the middle of the night, in the form of the best friend you have wanted forever?


Lots of things have happened to me that I wasn't prepared for. Because of that I've come to expect weird things to happen to me when I'm just lazing around unsuspecting. If there was one thing I didn't expect to happen it was to be woken at 4am from my not so peaceful slumber on the couch by Karrin Murphy banging down my door. Quite literally, because the steel door was stuck in its frame and wobbling back and forwards as she furiously pushed at it. Weird, in the dream I'd been rudely roused from Murphy had been in my apartment. More accurately she had been in my bed. Naked. More than willing to do whatever I wanted. Woah there, down little Harry, down.

"Dresden!" she growled. "Open this door right now!" Wow. Murphy sounded angry. That is never good.

The door shuddered again, more violently this time. Stars and stones, if she pushed much harder it would fall out of its frame. And while I'm entirely for women breaking things apart to get at me there was no way fixing that fell within my area of expertise. I had to stop her before she caused irreparable damage.

I stumbled up and combed a hand through my hair quickly before making my way towards the door. "Murph! Stop shoving the door!" I shouted. I pulled at it as she stopped pushing and it opened with a loud creaking noise and what sounded suspiciously like splintering wood. Like I said, angry Murphy is never good.

Murphy stood in the pale light that was escaping from my apartment with frustration still evident in her posture.

"Come on in then, if you needed to see me badly enough to break down the door then there's no reason to keep standing there." Tinges of anger clouded my voice. It was 4am, and whatever Murphy needed me for was guaranteed to take forever. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

It seemed I wasn't the only one who was exhausted, as Murphy collapsed into one of my mismatched chairs the second she was in the door, yawning loudly and curling into the soft fabric. Her hair was still tousled from sleep, little kinks in the blonde waves that she was subconsciously brushing at while simultaneously burrowing deeper into the cushions. It must have been very important to drag Murphy out of bed. Important always meant horrific. Collapsing into the chair opposite her I readied myself for the inevitable grisly details.

"So, what brings you here Murph? Who died?" Exhaustion only slightly tinged my voice, which was a miracle of itself.

She sighed and wiped at her face with her hand. "Harry, what does it say about us that that's your first question?"

I moved to answer her, mouth open before she shut me down with the wave of a hand.

"That was a rhetorical question, Harry. I don't want to debate how our lives ended up like this, ok?" I nodded. She sounded impatient. Impatient Murphy is another one of those things I'm wary of. "Good. No one died. I wanted to talk about something more…personal." The last word was strained. Oh, hell's bells. This situation warranted beer. A lot of beer. It was good that I had two cases in my chillbox. Huh, maybe fate does play a role in my life.

All my muscles complained at the lack of rest when I stood back up so it was good that there was no case that Murph needed me on. But I knew what was going on with a case. Personal left a whole lot more questions.

"Hey Murph, you want light or dark brew? I have a case of each." I called from my kitchen alcove. Lady's choice after all.

"Whichever." Ok. Light brew it was.

Two cool bottles(Mac would kill me if he knew I chilled his precious brew)slipped into my hand, one that Murph took with a murmured thanks and one that pressed coolly against my lips within seconds.

For several minutes all that could be heard was the gentle sipping of my beer and my light murmurs of pleasure at the sweet yet woody flavour. By the time the bottle was emptied I had almost forgotten why Murphy was sat in my comfiest chair just relaxing in the company of my best friend. The atmosphere was so relaxing that my tired body very nearly gave in to sleep. Then Murph dropped her still full beer to the stone floor with an accidentally loud bang, and I was immediately brought back to the present.

"Another?" I knew I was only postponing the inevitable, trying to ply Karrin with beer and relaxation so that she didn't tell me what 'personal' meant. I hadn't yet noticed that she hadn't drunk her previous beer. I only hoped that it didn't mean she was marrying Kincaid, or that she was pregnant, or that she…well, I guess I just hoped 'personal' didn't mean really personal. Or that 'personal' meant me. Long shot, but hey.

She shook her head. Dammit. Now we would have to talk about whether 'personal' meant personal or not. Dammit. I glanced down and saw her full bottle, the lip just worried slightly. Shit. That was the good news. Dammit.

There were a couple of moments of awkward silence before we both tried to break it at the same time. "Harry, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." She began, before I cut her off.

"Congratulations Murph, I'm happy for you, and _Kincaid." _It pained me to say it, it physically hurt sometimes that she was with him not me. It hurt even more since that crazy Red had shown me what it was like to hold Karrin, to kiss her, to feel her lips moving against mine. Not that any of that mattered now, now that she was happy with Kincaid.

With Kincaid. I repeated internally, jealousy cutting at my soul. Literally.

"Harry." She looked straight at me. "Why do you think I came here tonight?" There was a confused, almost hurt look on her face.

"Well…uh…I presumed to…uh…tell me some happy news?" I was unsure now. Karrin had seemed confused. Maybe I had gotten this all wrong.

"Happy news?" Murphy repeated. "Like wha." Sudden realisation showed on her face "you think I look pregnant!?" Outraged Murphy, now that was a truly terrifying sight.

"I just thought, since it was personal, and you not drinking and Kincaid and…" I stammered

"And what Harry?" Her mouth was curled into a snarl. On a larger woman it might have been intimidating, but on Karrin Murphy's delicate features it looked downright cute. Adorable even.

"And you've been avoiding me like the plague for the last month since the love belt incident, so I thought you realised that it was a terrible mistake and just didn't want to hurt my feelings." Insecurity flooded my tone. It sounded pathetic, a grown man getting upset because his friend hadn't seen him in a while.

But pathetic apparently did the job, because Murphy's face softened and she stood, leaning towards me. Even with me sitting she only just about reached my forehead. We really were an odd couple. Not that we were a couple.

"Great, now I have to explain how I'm not pregnant before telling you." She was exasperated. I'm sure I was a perpetual lesson in patience. "Harry, personal does not mean pregnant. I didn't finish the beer, or even start it, because what I wanted to tell you is important enough that I need to be sober to say it. Kincaid, Kincaid is out of the picture. Permanently. And this isn't how I wanted to say this but I haven't spoken to you in a month because I was too busy fantasising about that damned kiss, well, those damn kisses."

I'm pretty sure I have never been so shocked by anything Murphy has said. My mouth hung open and I may have drooled a bit. Before I realised exactly what she was saying and my face almost split with the force of the grin that erupted on it. Then, as per usual I had to ruin it by opening my big mouth.

"So, you've been fantasising about me? I always knew you wanted me. You want me bad." I said in the cockiest way that was humanly possible. Karrin sighed exasperatedly.

"Harry." She growled. "I didn't tell you that because I needed you to make a snide comment."

"Well, I thought that, given my background in snide comments, that-"

"Shut up!" Murphy interrupted, then to make sure I did she sealed her lips to mine, shoving all the passion she had been thinking about for the last month into it. After a shocked moment or two when my entire brain power was devoted to how amazingly soft her mouth felt against mine I returned the passion with interest, moving my lips hard and fast against hers. It was exactly as I remembered it down to the tiny whimpers Murphy made when I pressed my tongue against her demanding entry.

She acquiesced, and soon our tongues were slithering together battling for dominance in a way far more primal than they usually did, by exchanging words. Small moans and groans were passed from one mouth to the other, both of us becoming very vocal in our passion.

We were like teenagers, taking the opportunity to explore every inch we could reach. Unlike teenagers though, we had waited literally years to be able to know each other like this without the influence of crazy magic related stuff, and were unwilling to relinquish our exploration for anything, even so pressing a need as oxygen.

Murphy pulled back first, her chest heaving as she tried to get air back into her lungs. Her cheeks were flushed from kissing and I noticed, as I checked her out unashamedly for the first time ever, that the flush trailed right down into the appetising 'v' of her semi-open cubs jacket. It looked hot.

Murphy caught my eyes on her cleavage and smiled adorably, the blush retreating under my appreciative gaze. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven with the woman that I had wanted for so long stood in front of me. Then, as she usually did, Murph brought me crashing back down with a bang.

"Harry," she whined. "Much as I like you looking at me I need you to touch me. Now." She growled. To aid her point she dragged the zipper of her Cubs jacket slowly down, revealing more and more lightly tanned then creamy white skin. I gulped, my throat involuntarily tightening as my best friend got rid of her hoodie. My Little Harry, who was becoming decidedly large in my jeans, agreed vehemently with Murphy about getting on with it. All it wanted was to be inside Murphy, to feel her completely inside and out. Unfortunately that was the moment that my conscience decided to kick in about how Karrin deserved better than this. As much as I needed her, and I did, desperately, there were things she should know first.

So with great control I pulled back from the staring at the thin strip of skin she had revealed and looked deeply into her eyes. The pale blue was almost completely obscured by her massive pupils, dilated with arousal. She was staring at me with undisguised lust, confusion floating in there as I stared at her for an increasing amount of time without speaking. Grow up and say something Harry!

"Murph, Karrin, we, I," Come on, say it. "Is this a one-time thing for you?" I finally managed to get out. Her face softened. One of her small and calloused hands reached up and stroked along my cheek. I nuzzled into her scarred palm enjoying the skin contact that I had waited so long for. It was nice.

"Harry of course this isn't a one-time thing. I don't want just sex. Make love to me Harry." She leant forward and claimed my lips with hers, sweetly at first then with increasing force as the passion returned. I kissed her back gladly, pulling her closer before stopping completely.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom, m'lady?" I stood up and then bowed towards my girl grabbed her hand and dragged her along with me to my bedroom. My bedroom is a tiny room with more than two thirds or it taken up by the extra-long double bed that I had had to have imported from Europe and the rest of it was taken up at the time by two mountains of fur, Mouse and Mister. With a bit of shooing and a look at my companion Mouse retreated back to his usual station in front of the fire. After a rather withering glare directed at me Mister did the same.

That left me alone, in my bedroom, with an aroused Murphy who was starting to strip by my side while I stood gormlessly in my pyjamas. Talk about unexpected outcomes. I sat down on my soft mattress and pulled my girl down after me by our joined hands. We immediately resumed our kiss, our tongues colliding and battling fiercely as she slid into my lap. Thankfully she sat lower on my legs than the aching bulge in my sweats.

I slid my burn-scarred hand up into her hair, the blond strands felt amazing on my skin, while my other hand rested on her hip keeping her near me as though there were any chance of her leaving. She caught the hand on her hip in her own and dragged it up to the open part of her jacket. While still kissing I slid my hands in to the gap, revelling in the soft groan that left Murphy when my palm slid across her soft skin. I returned a groan of my own when I realised just how_ much_ soft skin I was touching and how there was nothing in between the soft skin and my hand. No shirt, no bra, nothing. My proper Murphy had come to my home wearing only a Cubs jacket. Only a jacket. I smirked into her mouth at the realisation that she had come over expecting this to happen.

Murphy pulled back, rocking onto her heels and staring at me. "You think something's funny, Dresden?" It would have sounded like I was in serious trouble if the woman in question hadn't got lips bruised from my kisses and wasn't panting heavily from arousal. They detracted from the fear factor somewhat.

"It's just, you aren't wearing a bra. That's…unexpected." I was distracted partway through by the very enticing way that Karrin's chest moved with her every strained breath. Thankfully I managed to look back to her eyes or I would have missed the way her pupils had completely swallowed the blue that I loved so much.

"I was in bed when I decided to come over Harry. I needed you too much to get properly dressed. I _need _you too much to be having this conversation." She leaned back into me ferociously, pushed me back onto the bed then settled over me, pressed against me from our lips to my knee, where her legs ended.

My hands quickly rid her of the open Cubs jacket, throwing it into some unseen corner of the room. Her soft curves were warm through my t-shirt and she moaned lightly as her tight nipples rasped against the cotton. A slow undulation started in the bottom of her abdomen and moved upwards, rubbing her nipples against me. I needed my ugly sleep shirt out of the way now!

My whining groan apparently indicated this to my girl, because she sat up and tugged at the ugly grey fabric. I leant forward and she pulled it off. Then she gasped. I may not look it to the casual observer, but I'm an athlete. I run a lot. In my line of work it's an essential skill, one that I have to practice a lot. It gives me a lean build with some stomach definition. That seemed to have surprised Murphy. I used the moment wisely.

A second later Murphy was pinned on her back underneath me. I smiled at her like a kid on Christmas morning. My mouth left hers for the first time in what felt like an eternity, and it wasn't just my pride that swelled at the bereft noise that escaped her. My tongue licked a slow path from the corner of her jaw down the column of her neck to the edge of her collarbone, nipping gently at the skin every couple of inches. I must've been doing something right because she was whimpering and gripping at my neck like a monkey.

When I reached her chest I flicked my eyes back up at her, asking for permission to go further. She nodded wantonly and looked down at me with a lip caught between her teeth. I slid my hands up along her ribs and cupped her breasts gently. They weren't large, they would've looked out of proportion if they were, but they felt perfect in my hands. Her hardened nipples pressed against my palms, and I flicked at each one in turn, drawing gasping breaths from my girl.

My mouth joined my hands on her chest, tongue drawing lines around one of her breasts, while my hand copied the teasing strokes on the other. I switched sides, teasing around her other nipple. The arms wound around my neck switched to scratching lines over my shoulders, almost in time with my tongue's motions. "Harry." She moaned. "Harry!"

I snapped my eyes to hers. She was looking at me with a murderous glint in her eyes. "Yes?" I drawled.

"Stop teasing me!"

I've never been able to refuse a woman anything and Karrin Murphy is more enticing than most. So I resumed my position at her breasts and without further ado took her left nipple into my mouth, mimicking my sucking motion on the other. Murphy's hips thrust up against my abdomen, grinding her heat against my stomach as she moaned. I answered with a hip thrust of my own into the soft sheets under me. Karrin turned me on like no woman ever had before and it showed in the overenthusiastic reaction of Little Harry. He had waited years for the chance to get my Murphy, so it was unsurprising that he wanted to get on with it. I just prayed he would hold out long enough to make my girl happy, which was all I really wanted.

I was brought back to the moment when small nails raked painfully across the top of my shoulders in protest at my stillness. I licked a path from one breast to the other, running the tip of my tongue over flesh that rose in goosebumps as I passed it. The more I tasted of her, the more I felt of her, the more I needed to taste, to feel. I just wanted more. I suckled at her for only a few moments before the desire to get to more of her overtook me.

The smooth planes and slight curves of her stomach were calling to me, so I carefully, gently, licked and nipped a path down her chest and abdomen. It was a study in opposites. There were hard spots along the ridges of her ridiculously defined abs, but there were also soft spots, around her hips and sides. I guess all those trips to IHOP really did sit on her hips. Who knew?

I made sure to touch and caress every single spot on her abdomen whether hard or soft with my mouth and hands on my journey down her body. By the time I came to the top of her jeans Murphy was panting and writhing above me and her eyes were screwed shut with arousal. The look on her face was enough to have me racing to get her jeans undone, tugging the button open and the zipper down in the blink of an eye. She pushed her hips up to help me and within moments I had her jeans off. I threw them away and staring back at my pants-less Murphy.

Who was also _panty_-less. Woah.

Any remaining blood I had immediately found its way south. The entirety of Karrin, naked from head to toe, was spread in front of me. I was, not for the first time that evening, struck dumb by just how hot she was, how amazingly sexy.

Impatience clouded my girl's voice when she had to bring my attention back to her once again. "Harry, come on! What are you waiting for?" she half moaned half whined.

Nothing. That was what I was waiting for. I leaned back down again and lathed a path from where her jeans had been to where I now desperately needed to be, Karrin's hands shoving on my shoulders and urging me on the whole time. When I finally reached my destination I was overcome by just how _wet _she was, how her arousal coated my chin as I put my mouth to her.

The first taste I got of her was like nothing I had ever tasted before. She was sweet but spicy, just like the girl herself. I was addicted to her, and I wanted more. While the first lick had been experimental the second was forceful and needy. I ran my tongue right along her, avoiding her sensitive, pulsating clit at the last moment. More of her arousal coated my tongue. I did it again, but this time it was accompanied by a throaty moan, a slight hip thrust and one of her hands moving from my shoulders to tangle in my hair.

"More, Harry, more." She groaned. I did as she asked, moving the hand that hadn't taken up residence on her thigh to her entrance and coating two fingers generously in her wetness before thrusting them into her. My fingers were grabbed at by tight and hot muscles and I couldn't help but moan at the feel of her.

I was answered by another, high pitch groan from Murphy, and her hips ground against my hand. My fingers were being pulled at in waves and a fresh load of wetness hit my mouth. This time I didn't avoid her clit, I latched onto it, wrapped my lips around it and lathed at it with my tongue at the same time.

All at once her muscles rippled against my thrusting fingers. She was really close. I thrust hard into her again, searching for that spot that would send her over the edge. Three, maybe four thrusts later I found it, sucked hard at her clit and pressed hard into it.

Murphy rocked her hips up hard, growling deep in her throat and choking out my name while tight muscles clenched in waves around my fingers and her come drenched my hand. Her hips rocked repeatedly and in time with the clenching around my slightly thrusting fingers. She finally stilled after what seemed like an eternity, breathing heavily. I kissed my way back up her body, pausing only momentarily to pay attention to her soft mounds. By the time I reached her mouth the orgasmic haze had cleared from her eyes and she was staring at me with eyes full of happy awe. Her cute mouth spread in a wide smile.

"So that's what I've been waiting for. Wow." She sounded genuinely awe-struck. "It was just- wow."

I smiled happily. Murphy pulled me down into a soft, sweet kiss, and I settled over her happily. Murph's muscular form moulded against mine as I grew engrossed in the kiss and I could feel her heat pressed against my still erect dick. She moaned at the feeling. So did I.

"Karrin. I need you. Now." I growled while I tugged my sweats down my legs and off over the end of the bed. Now there was nothing separating us, just skin on skin contact along the length of our bodies. Karrin felt amazing beneath me, the hard muscles of her stomach pressing against my own. My own hardness pressed against the bottom of her abdomen. I needed her desperately. I pulled back from the kiss.

"We need a condom?" I grated out through clenched teeth. Self-control was failing me bit by bit.

"Nah, I'm on the pill and clean. You're clean right?"

"Yes." I pulled back and lined myself up with her then rubbed my hardness along her with one hand. I was about to push into her when I realised that I didn't want to have her like this, that this wasn't the way I had been fantasising about having her. That needed to be rectified.

"Karrin, baby, get on top of me." I growled.

"Why-"

"Please Baby."

She regarded me hungrily, and I knew that in that moment she would do whatever it took to get me inside her. So she flipped us over with a simple movement and rested on her knees just above the end of my cock. She looked down before taking me in and her eyes widened at my size just a fraction before her resolve and need kicked in and she lowered herself onto me.

The second my tip breached her tight walls I was in heaven. Muscles clutched against my sensitive head as I spread them wide. Murphy's groan turned me on all the more. It was a long, whining groan that seemed to grow louder as she let me go deeper. From the way her walls were already pulsating around me she wouldn't need much to get her to come again, which was good, because my control was being worn away by the vice like grip of her muscles.

Eons of pleasure later Murph was seated on my stomach again, grinding herself down on my stomach. She leaned forward and captured my lips with hers in a bruising kiss, all the while moving up and down on me and grinding against me. I put my hands around her hips and pulled her against me again. I had never enjoyed the feeling of another person as much as I loved feeling Karrin around me and touching me.

I may have been enjoying it a little too much, because my cock pulsated inside her, rubbing against the stretched muscle. It felt amazing, for Murphy as well as me because she shivered deliciously around me and moaned lightly into my mouth. I was really close, so close I could feel the little sparks of electricity running along my spine.

I lowered my hand to Murph's opening and circled her clit twice, thrust up into her and we were there, cumming together. I let go into her as she clenched tight around me, each wave of our simultaneous pleasure heightening and furthering the other's explosion. It was one of the most intense experiences of my life and when it was over I felt pleasantly drowsy, the dead weight of a nearly catatonic Murphy on my chest and abdomen strangely comforting.

My eyes slowly closed, and I drifted off to sleep, contented with the knowledge that my fantasies paled in comparison to reality.


End file.
